ddopenplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyra Barbatos
Category:The Peril of Daggerford Category:Player Characters Intro Kyra Barbatos is a cleric of the life domain. She is a follower of Eldath and a current member of the Lost Souls adventuring group. Description Appearance ''' Kyra is a 28 year old blue tiefling with long, flowing black hair and a single streak of white. She has green eyes. She wears splint armor along with an aquamarine jeweled necklace passed down from her mother. She wields a mace, light crossbow with bolts and a Bag of Holding which she received from Krackel. '''Personality Kyra is charismatic, kind and positive. She always hopes for the best even when situations look bleak. She is a bit of a planner and prefers to try and be prepared for any and all possibilities. She is still learning a lot about herself and the world. Being from a noble family, Kyra was raised to show little expression and to be secretive of her true emotions and intentions. She tries to not show any fear or her growing affections for Hok, often pushing that emotion down or attempting to ignore it completely. This doesn't always work out. Following the attack at the Duke's castle and subsequent kidnapping of Pwyll, Kyra set off a fireball in frustration and shock over the loss. Kyra is fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family. This sometimes manifests in her pushing away those that mean the most to her - especially Hok. She has grown very close to Coraline, even considering her a little sister of sorts. She would do anything for her friends and wants to help them. Even though she is 28 years old, Kyra can at times be incredibly naive and innocent. This is first seen when attempting to and failing to haggle with a merchant in Daggerford. She ends up paying far too much for a book. Biography Background The only daughter of Xander Barbatos, a wealthy, noble ruling over the region known as Rodaro. Kyra grew up without much want for anything. Many individuals sought her father out for his ability to tell fortunes and lead men to different treasures. This, along with his massive military force, made him a powerful individual. His fierceness could only be tamed by the love he had for Kyra. Kyra had lost her mother in an assassination attempt on their keep though the details are still being investigated. Some claim it was an accident, others, including her father, say it was murder in cold blood. Kyra grew up wanting to help people and chose life deity of Eldath. Kyra began to fill in the steps her mother Seraphina had left for her. She healed and worked with the hardworking people of the land, as well as, learned the lessons she would need in order to eventually take over for her father. On her 24th birthday, a great party was held in celebration. She received a bracelet from a fellow noble and childhood friend Illothar Nyx. It was later announced at the ceremony that the two would be wed. Much to her chagrin and teasing from her closest friend, crush and bodyguard – Hok Vykos, she accepted publicly. That night, as it rained outside, she sought out her father, wishing to speak to him about this ill marriage and wanting to choose for herself who she married. When she approached his room she found the door open and no guards around. Finding it strange, considering her father always had guards posted, she entered the room wearily she noticed two figures by the window. Illothar Nyx stood with a bloodied sword in hand and her father - dead on the floor. Illothar made a move to attack her when Hok intervened. Hok fought off Illothar and several guards before managing to escape with Kyra outside of the keep and into the woods. They traveled for weeks, trying to maintain a low profile and finding out what information they could. This proved difficult as the pair had to dodge soldiers and others aligned with Nyx Many believed that General Hok had killed the nobleman and kidnapped Kyra while Nyx seized the opportunity and had taken over the castle and was now the ruling nobleman. Kyra barely remembers much of the last few months. She was heartbroken over her father’s death and sunk into a depression. Hok cared for her as best as he could but it proved difficult to lift her spirits. It wasn’t until they arrived at a Port town and noticed the corruption among the soldiers to the townspeople that Kyra felt a fire within her again. Hok saw this as an opportunity and instead knocked her unconscious and placed them both on a ship to Waterdeep. There the two began their new lives with the hopes of one day returning to her home and perhaps getting some answers. Before the Stream Aboard the deck of the Crusader, Hok began teaching Kyra how to defend herself and how to fight. They tried to use the time to plan their next move. Low on funds and getting desperate, Hok and Kyra completed mercenary work before accepting a job leading them to Daggerford. Upon their arrival, they met with Lady Morwen who hired them for various jobs in the region. Four years later and still living in Waterdeep, Kyra was summoned to the Duke of Daggerford's castle to speak to Morwen in the unrecorded Episode 01. She gave Hok the slip and went off on her own, meeting Morwen and a newcomer - a young and beautiful human girl named Coraline. Morwen hired them both to do some investigative work into a noble named Victor Silversharp - believing that he may be timed to several sinister rumors that have been circulating. Upon leaving the Dukes castle, they followed a hooded figure to a shop known as, "Olric Oddities." An attempt was made to stop the figure and Olric that ultimately failed. The figure managed to escape out the back of the store and fled on foot. They restrained Olric and made an attempt to corner the figure, Coraline managing to blow them off a roof. The dark figure managed to escape over the Town walls with a misty step, as two Giant Spiders climbed over them to cover the figure's retreat to the north. Kyra and Coraline were directed to investigate Victor Silversharp's manor house, meeting up with reinforcements in Episode 02. Start of Stream Relationships Hok ' → Main article: Relationship between Hok and Kyra Hok is Kyra's oldest and dearest friend. The two met in Rodaro when she was seven years old and he has been a huge part of her life ever since. They have a history of teasing and pranking each other at various instances during their journeys. He was never just a bodyguard to her and often sees him as a pillar of support. While she has grown to care for him romantically, things are complicated and tense. She still hasn't forgiven him for forcing her to leave Rodaro or for the, "agreement," her father completed with Hok. She genuinely fears for him and wants to protect him. 'Coraline Calamine Kyra and Coraline have become very close in their adventures. The pair first bonded while on a mission for Morwen to investigate Victor at his mansion. Upon waiting for backup, the two drank wine and briefly spoke of their lives. Coraline has shown to be a little protective of Kyra. When one of the freed prisoners recognized Kyra as a fugitive princess from Rodaro, Coraline slapped him in an attempt to keep him quiet. Kyra admonished Coraline for doing so, later thanking her for keeping this secret - thus keeping both Hok and Kyra safe. Kyra has stated several times that she sees Coraline has a part of her family, even calling her a younger sister and, "wanting to spoil her." Kyra sees a lot of her younger self in Coraline, had she not had the pillars of support (Hok and Eldath). She wishes to help Coraline in whatever and wherever she goes. Yenward Starfall Kyra sees Yenward as a very polite and knowledgeable person. She was thoroughly impressed when he offered to give up some coin after they were ripped off by a book merchant. The two just met after the battle at the ballroom and being designated into a team. She is optimistic with him joining the party. [[Darius Renholdt|'Darius Renholdt']] Kyra is very curious about Darius. She thinks he is a mysterious and intelligent person. She is thankful to have Yenward and Darius as new additions to the team. Illothar Nyx → Main article: Relationship between Illothar and Kyra Morwen Xander → Main article: Relationship between Xander and Kyra Seraphina → Main article: Relationship between Seraphina and Kyra Eldath → Main article: Relationship between Eldath and Kyra Eldath has always been a constant in her life Character Information Quests Kyra is currently has several quests open. * Save Pwyll * Help Coraline * Ultimately, she does want to return home to Rodaro and reclaim the throne. Notable Items Abilities Spells On two occasions Kyra has cast fireball (one consciously and the other unconsciously). This is not in her domain spell list but there have been several dreams alluding to something much darker. She currently has a strained relationship with her deity, Eldath.